Question and Dares for Tekken Chinmi Characters!
by Shaby-chan
Summary: Mari para readers, kita beri Question and Dares untuk para karakter Tekken Chinmi!
1. Chapter 1

**QUESTION AND DARES FOR TEKKEN CHINMI CHARACTERS!**

 **YOO~ salam! saya pendatang baru di fandom ini! Karena fandom ini sepi banget akan saya ramaikan!**

 **Disclaimer: seluruh tokoh milik Takeshi Maekawa-sensei! Dan author tak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini!**

 **Warning: Bahasa tak baku, bentuk dialog, (mungkin) OOC, dll.**

* * *

 **Author** : "Haloooooo~ bertemu lagi dengan author labil bin gaje yang bingung mau menetap di fandom mana dalam acara, 'Question and Dares for Tekken Chinmi Character!'"

 **Gunte** : "Thor, nama julukanmu panjang amat…"

 **Koko** : "Biarin aja Gunte Author sok ekspresif gitu. Lagian Author lagi stress gara-gara bingung mau lanjutin fanficnya yang mana."

 **Gunte** : "Lha terus kenapa Author bikin cerita ini? Bukannya malah bikin utang fanfic numpuk ya?"

 **Chinmi** : "Sudah kalian jangan komen gitu. Bukannya kalian harusnya berterima kasih karena dia sudah berbaik hati meramaikan fandom ini?"

 **Gunte & Koko**: "B-baik guru! "

 **Author** : "Makasih Chinmi udah nyampein itu ke mereka. Sampai mana tadi? Ah iya, jadi di acara ini, saya sudah mengundang tokoh-tokoh yang ada di Tekken Chinmi! Karena sangat banyak sehingga tak bisa disebut satu-satu, jadi saya sebut tokoh yang mayor saja! Jangan khawatir, kalau mau bertanya ke tokoh diluar yang author sebutkan bisa!"

 **Author** : "Diantaranya, penduduk Kuil Dairin seperti Chinmi serta murid-muridnya, Ryukai, Biksu Kepala, Riki, dan lain sebagainya! Lalu ada Shie Fan dan Tan Tan! Lalu-"

 **Tan Tan** : "Thor, klo sebutin satu-satu, keburu lebaran."

 **Author** : "Eh iya juga (malu) karena pasti tak bisa disebut semua, silahkan reader mau bertanya ke siapa saja yang ada di Tekken Chinmi! Mau Kaisar, Jendral Oulin, Renka, Yan, bahkan karakter minor seperti Ho Jun, Putri Mito, Pu Shin, atau karakter antagonis seperti Jendral Boru, Soubi, Oudow, juga boleh!"

 **Chinmi** : "Author! Oudow sekarang sudah jadi baik tahu!"

 **Author** : "Oh iya, sori… (sujud minta ampun) walau dia gak tau kabarnya gimana. Oh iya, inget, PERTANYAAN DULU! Darenya nanti kalau pertanyaannya sudah kejawab semua!"

 **Ryukai** : "Baiklah, daripada diperpanjang, sesi pembukaan kami tutup sampai disini."

 **Shie Fan** : "Jangan lupa beri pertanyaan ya readers... uh, kok aku punya firasat buruk ya…"

 **TBC or DISC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: seluruh tokoh kecuali Author milik Takeshi Maekawa-sensei! Dan author tak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini!**

 **Warning: Bahasa tak baku, bentuk dialog, (mungkin) OOC, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tantan: _*njewer Author*_ "Lama amat updatenya! Kita udah pada berjamur semua nih!"

Author: "Aduh-aduh-aduh! Ampun… hormati yang ujian dong! Sebenarnya ini udah selesai dari kemarin-kemarin, Cuma nunggu momentum yang tepat aja!"

Tantan: "Halah… bilang aja kalau kamu malas ngetiknya!"

Chinmi: "Udah sabar Tantan… toh udah untung dia update, gak kayak karyanya di fandom sebelah…"

Gunte: "Yak, langsung saja kita jawab!"

Koko: "Baiklah… dari **Ratu Obeng…"**

* * *

 **PERTAMA UNTUK SHIE FAANN! FAAAANNNN! AKU MAU BERTANYA PADAMU! PADAMUUUU! #datengdatengrusuh**

 **Pertama, tipe cewekmu kayak gimana? #uhukuhuk**

 **Truuussss, tipe cowokmu? #UHUKUHUK**

* * *

Shie Fan: * _blushing_ * "T-tipe cewekku? Uh… "

Tantan: _*Masang wajah curiga*_ "Mungkin… seperti pelayan mie yang kita temui setelah misi angkatan laut?"

Shie Fan: * _Muka makin blushing*_ "I-itu jangan dibahas! Uhm… aku belum ada kriteria khusus sih. Tapi mungkin… baik, mau menerimaku apa adanya, dan ehm… mungkin… b-bisa jadi ibu yang baik untuk anak-anakku kelak…"

Chinmi: _*Geleng-geleng kepala*_ "Gak nyangka pikiranmu sudah 'sejauh' itu Shie Fan…"

Author: _*Nyatet*_ "Oke, tipe cewek sudah didapat! Lalu… tipe cowokmu? _But wait_ … tipe cowok sebagai sahabat, atau… k-k-k-kamu bukan pengikut LGBT kan?"

Shie Fan: * _Blushing tingkat akut+geleng-geleng kuat*_ "T-Takeshi Maekawa masih membuatku di komik sebagai orang normal! Normal!"

Chinmi: "U-udah! Yang sebagai sahabat saja!"

Shie Fan: "Kalau sebagai sahabat sih –bukan bermaksud pilih-pilih teman lho… setia kawan, baik dan yang paling penting… bisa menjadi rival!"

Chinmi&Tantan: "Seperti kami dong!"

Shie Fan: "Tentu saja!"

.

.

(Sementara itu…)

Siba: *pundung di pojokan* "Hiks, aku dilupakan…"

Author: "NEXT!"

* * *

 **Buat Chinmi, hayooo kamu masih ingetnya kembaranmu yang punya bekas luka di punggung? Klo gak inget, kutanyai di chap 2 lho…**

* * *

Chinmi: *berpikir* "Hmm…"

Author: "Hayoo… jangan bilang kalau kamu lupa…"

Chinmi: "Bentar, aku gak lupa kok! Cuma perlu waktu nginget aja!" *kembali mikir*

(Beberapa saat kemudian…)

Chinmi: "Oh! Si Lou! Yang pernah menipuku itu ya?!"

Author: "Akhirnya kamu inget?"

Gunte: "Lalu kabarnya dia sekarang gimana?"

Chinmi: "Uhm… kurang tahu sih. Maekawa-sensei gak pernah menceritakan dia sejak aku berpisah dengannya. Pastinya dia bahagia bersama kakek itu…"

Author: "B-bener juga sih… kabarnya Lou masih misterius sampai sekarang. ya udah deh, NEXT!"

* * *

 **Buat Tantan, keramas berapa kali sehari? #carimati**

* * *

Tantan: "INI ANAK EMANG BENERAN CARI MATI APA?!" *marah tingkat akut*

Chinmi & Shie Fan: *nahan Tantan* "S-sabar Tantan! Jangan bikin orang yang review fic ini kabur dong!"

Tantan: "Gimana gak marah? Sudah jelas-jelas aku 100% botak kinclong ditanyain kayak gitu! Jawabannya; aku gak pernah keramas karena sama sekali gak punya rambut!"

Author: "Sama sekali? Lalu bulu mata, alis, bulu hidung, bulu ketek, dan bulu di 'itu' disebut apa dong?"

Tantan: "ITU LAIN LAGI TAHUUUUUU!" *ngejar Author*

.

.

Author: "Y-ya… aku minta maaf Tantan… Cuma bercanda kok…" *babak belur habis dihajar*

Tantan: "Huh!"

Koko: "Udah tenang-tenang…"

Author: "Oke, pertanyaan dari Ratu Obeng udah kejawab. Senangnya akhirnya ada yang review lagi (TERIMA KASIH X"O)! Selanjutnya dari **Nopii…"**

* * *

 **Aku mau tanya Shie Fan. KYAAAA SHIE FAN KAMU KOK BISA GANTENG GITU SIH? KASIH TAU DONG RAHASIA KEGANTENGAN (?) KAMU ITUU 8'DDDD btw aku suka kamu :* #confess**

* * *

Author: "EUUUUUUHEMMMM! Uhuk-uhuk! Ehm, sori… keselek kulit duren…"

Chinmi: "K-kulit duren?" *gaps*

Gunte: "Ayo dijawab Senior Shie Fan!"

Shie Fan: "Uhm, gak ada rahasia kok. Cuma rajin bangun bagi, cuci muka, lalu olahraga sambil membantu Guru Shoshu saja. Sisanya… keturunan dari Ayahku, mungkin?"

Author: "Hehe, jadi tips menjadi **thamvan** begitu ya Fan? Kuakui, kamu emang cukup thamvan dan berani…" *nyatet*

Koko: *gaps* "Aku baru tahu kamu Yimyam thor… pertanyaan selanjutnya… oh, untuk Guru Chinmi!"

* * *

 **Terus, untuk Chinmi. Berapa kali kamu berantem sama Go Ku? Terus, kalo udah terlanjur brantem, kalian baikannya gimana?**

* * *

Chinmi: "Um… kalau soal berantem sih kadang-kadang. Tapi kalau dijumlahin pastinya… banyak. Tapi pasti selalu baikan kok."

Koko: "Cara baikannya bagaimana?"

Chinmi: "Macam-macam sih… tapi paling sering minum sake bersama –DULUNYA, OKE?! Aku sudah tak pernah minum sake lagi!"

Koko: "Tapi tetap baikan bukan?"

Chinmi: "Tentu saja... (-_-)..."

Author: "Oh, oke… oke, ke penanya selanjutnya! Dari **soto mie bang ali.** Oh, buat orang-orang dari Ka Nan nih… aku panggil dulu ya!"

* * *

 **AH, ada QnD fict di fandom ini. Aku bahagia :)**

 **Pertanyaan dulu, ya? OK deh!**  
 **Teruntuk Soubi: KOK KAMU CANTIK SIH /bukan ...ehm, apa sih yang bikin kamu takut sama mas Boru? Yaa, aku tahu dia sangar nan kekar, tapi aku yakin pasti kamu punya alasan lain! Eh btw, kamu beneran cantik kok ;) *kabur***

* * *

Soubi: "Cantik katamu?" *megang senjata rahasia sama pedang*

Author: "C-cepetan jawab Soubi! Serem tau lihat mukamu!" *ngumpet di belakang Chinmi*

Soubi: "Aku tidak takut padanya. Aku hanya menghormati Boru sebagai jendral utama Tuan Jirai. Kuakui, dia pun lebih kuat dariku. Camkan ini, AKU TIDAK TAKUT TERHADAP BORU! Dan sekali lagi bilang aku cantik, kau akan rasakan akibatnya…"

Author: "Oke, t-terserah kamu deh…"

Chinmi: "Jiwa angkuhnya masih ada…" *sweatdropped*

* * *

 **Terus... Teruntuk, ng, Kiri aja, deh! Kamu cs-an sama Pu Shin, kan? Apalagi setelah pertempuran penentuan di Ka Nan, aku yakin persahabatan kalian makin erat. Nah, pertanyaanku adalah: GIMANA KABAR KAMUU? :DDD sehat2 aja kan? Udah punya pacar belum? Well, kalau belum, aku single kok ;) #gaploked**

* * *

Ki ri: *nyengir* "Gak nyangka aku dapet question… kabarku baik-baik aja kok. Sampai sekarang aku masih di tempat Bolo menjadi nelayan sekaligus membantu orangtuaku di ladang. Aku juga makin akrab sama Pu Shin ^^"

Author: "Terus… kamu udah punya pacar belum?" *smirk*

Ki ri :*blushing* "B-belum punya! Untuk apa aku ngurusin hal seperti itu?! Belum waktunya!"

Author: "Oke-oke… dasar jomblo! Hahaha!"

Ki ri: "AUTHOR!"

* * *

.

.

.

Author: "Akhirnya Questionnya selesai juga. Yosh… author putuskan chapter depan DARES!"

Gunte: "Host-nya kita lagi?"

Author: "Hehe… bakal diganti kok host-nya! Kalian bisa istirahat bentar… kecuali kalian dapat dares~~" *smirk*

Koko: "Nanti bakal digantiin siapa?"

Author: "HA-RA-SI-A~~~"(rahasia, maksudnya)

Chinmi: "By the way thor, nanti peraturan daresnya bagaimana?"

Author: "Peraturan yang paling utama adalah… READERS BOLEH NISTAKAN TOKOH MEREKA SENISTA-NISTANYA! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tantan: "Jahat amat lu, Thor…"

Author: "Suka-suka dong! Oh, ada beberapa aturan yang harus dipenuhi!

 **Pertama** ; jangan yang ribet-ribet! Misal, 'Tantan, kamu nanti kayang, jungkir balik, salto, dan lari marathon di saat bersamaan!' bukannya males, kasihan yang ditarget.

 **Kedua** ; Absurd untuk di lakukan dalam waktu yang terbatas! Misal 'Chinmi, kamu lari keliling gunung Nanko 100 kali sambil teriak "Aku gila! Aku gila!"'

 **Ketiga;** Memerlukan kontak dengan readers! Misal, 'Shie Fan yang ganteng, kita ke belakang yuk… ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)'

Selain itu, BOLEH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Shie Fan: "Kalau ada yang request yaoi bagaimana thor?"

.

.

.

Shie Fan: "Thor? Author?!"

Tantan: "Jiahh… dia pingsan!"

Chinmi: "Di-dilihat dari reaksinya Author… pasrah aja deh kalau ada yang request yaoi atau semacamnya. Tapi kami gak jamin Author sanggup atau gak, soalnya dia alergi sama hal begituan sih…"

Gunte: "Yak, sampai disini saja dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!"


End file.
